binan_koukou_chikyuu_bouei_bu_lovefandomcom-20200223-history
Sync a Think (Ryuu and Io)
Sync a Think is a character song duet that is sung by Io Naruko and Ryuu Zaou, who are voiced by Yusuke Shirai and Toshiki Masuda respectively. This song was bundled together with the third installment of the character CD songs, under the album titled: Binan Koukou Chikyuu Bouei-bu Love! Duet Songs ~Love Making!~ Lyrics Romaji = Romaji Io Naruko: Nani ka wo kanjita nda, futo koumuru shigusa ni Hitsuzen ni kimi to megaatta Ryuu Zaou: Omae wa kidzui teta, gouru wa chigattete mo Onaji moeru hitomi ni... Io Naruko: Nan-keta no suuji no raretsu mo, Kimi hodo ni kokorodzuyoku wa nai sa (Both) Doko made demo shinjita michi hashiri tsudzukete yukeru, Toki ni kotoba mo jamana hodo, shunkan kyoumei suru Tomoni fumidasu ippo-me ni, oikaze wa mou iranai Osoreru mono nado nai no sa Kimi ga tsuyoku, unazukukara (Io) Ryuu Zaou: Moshi omae ga inakya, sabishikatta no ka na, Rashikunai kedo sou na ndarou Io Naruko: Sou, kimi wa deatta, katsute nai hodo fukaku Kokoro tsuuji au tomo ni Tatoe dare to yakusoku shite mo, Omae ga pinchinara tonde yuku sa (Ryuu) (Both) Itsu made demo ipponmichi wo susumi tsudzukete yukeru, Yowa-sa mo mayoi mo misenai, senaka sasae aeba Tomoni fumidasu ippo-me de, tobe-souna ki sae suru Fukanouna koto wanai darou Omae ga sou unazukunara (Ryuu) ~music~ (Both) Doko made demo shinjita michi hashiri tsudzukete yukou, Sudeni kotoba wa jamana dake, eien kyoumei shita, Tomoni fumidasu ippo-me wa, oikaze wo oikoshite, Mada mienai mirai ni made tsuyoku tsuyoku fumikonde ku |-| Kanji= Japanese なにかを感じたんだ ふと被る仕草に 必然に君と目が合った お前は気づいてた ゴールは違ってても 同じ燃える瞳に 何桁の数字の羅列も 君ほどに心強くはないさ どこまででも信じた道 走り続けてゆける 時に言葉も邪魔なほど 瞬間、共鳴する 共に踏み出す一歩目に 追い風はもう要らない 恐れるものなどないのさ 、君が強く頷くから もしお前がいなきゃ 寂しかったのかな らしくないけどそうなんだろう そう、君は出会った かつてないほど深く 心通じ合う友に 例え誰と約束しても お前がピンチなら飛んでいくさ いつまででも一本道を 進み続けてゆける 弱さも迷いも見せない 背中支え合えば 共に踏み出す一歩目で 飛べそうな気さえする 不可能なことはないだろ 、お前がそう頷くなら どこまででも信じた道 走り続けてゆこう すでに言葉は邪魔なだけ 永遠、共鳴した 共に踏み出す一歩目は 追い風を追い越して まだ見えない未来にまで 強く強く踏み込んでく |-| English= English What was it that I felt so unexpectedly When our eyes met for the first time? (Io - line 1 & 2) Though you noticed that our goals were different all along Yet our eyes shone with the same passion (Ryuu - line 3 & 4) The value of any given numerical digit I cite, None of this can be that reassuring to you, can it? (Io - line 5 & 6) (Both) Whatever the distance may be, we can continue down the road we believe in, And we'll always chase to that end When at times for a moment, if we can't find the words for our feelings, Let the unspoken feelings resound! Together we'll move ahead by taking a step forward, We don't need the wind at our backs to pull us ahead There's no need to be so apprehensive Because we can be each other's strength! (chorus 2) If it weren't for you, I would've been sad all along Though I'm not usually like that! (Ryuu - line 12 & 13) Yes, the day I met you, I've never once considered it to be a mistake Because it was our hearts that have resonated ever since (Io - line 14 & 15) For instance, when you give your word to someone You would definitely head straight to them if they were in a pinch, wouldn't you? (Ryuu - line 16 & 17) For as long as we can, we'll keep moving ahead in one direction We won't reveal our weaknesses or indecisiveness, but lend our shoulders to support each other when needed Together we'll move ahead and take a step forward, and spring on to wherever our feelings lead us Nothing is impossible I nod in silent agreement (Ryuu - line 22) (Both) Whatever the distance may be, we can continue down the road we believe to be true And we'll always chase to that end When at times for a moment, if we can't find the words for our feelings, As such, let our unspoken feelings resound! Together we'll move ahead, and take another step forward, with the wind blowing in our favor For the unforeseen future lying ahead, we'll break forth with all our might to face forward Earth's Defense club DUET SONGS ~ LOVE Making !~ Category:Character Songs Category:Ryuu Zaou Category:Io Naruko